


Experiments

by rangerofdiscord



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, NSFW, Rough Sex, RvB Smut Week, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, for smut week, pushy top, sub!tex, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerofdiscord/pseuds/rangerofdiscord
Summary: Tex and Grey run some experiments in bed.





	Experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: Grey gets a bit pushy towards the middle, when the sex starts. 
> 
> Alright. My first fic for Smut Week. I'm a bit nervous because I don't write smut a whole lot, but this week is going to be practice for me. Grey/Tex is a ship I've had in this fandom since s13, and it's a ship I hold near and dear to my heart even if Tex and Grey aren't always the perfect loving sapphic couple. 
> 
> I tried to tag everything as best as I could, but let me know if there's anything you feel needs tagging!

“I remember when it was still nearly impossible to get any toys like these of any kind before the war ended..” Grey mused as she went through Tex’s “toy” collection, picking up a small blue vibrator. “I don’t think I’ve used one since before the war started, too.” 

Laying back on her bed, half naked, Tex raised an eyebrow. “You’ve been using your fingers this whole time?” 

“Oh no, silly. There’s still lots of other things you can safely use to get off.” Snorting, she put the vibrator down. “Don’t you have any sort of imagination?” 

“Em, Church only made me like… Two? Three? Long ass years ago. And I’ve only had this body for like, a year. Haven’t had much time to really explore much outside of my fingers.”

“What a shame.” Grey said, moving to sit next to her on her bed. 

Tex wrapped her arms around the slimmer womans waist, pulling her onto her lap. “Hey, at least now I have a mad scientist who loves using me for her fucked up experiments.” 

 

“And trust me when I say there are a lot of things I’d like to…” One of Grey’s fingers made it’s way up Tex’s abdomen, tracing the lines her muscles made before finding their way to her covered breasts. “Experiment with.”   
“Oh yeah?” Tex asked, raising an eyebrow with a smirk. 

“How do you feel about dildos? Or strap-ons?” The doc asked, meeting Tex’s smirk with a wild grin of her own. “Do you even have any strap-ons?” 

Frowning a bit, Tex turned to look over at her collections of toys. “Uh.. Not sure? I have a lot. But I’m sure we can like. Improvise or some shit. Why?” Looking back up at Grey, she studied her face. Looked at the way the woman’s eyebrows were set in determination, the way she was giving Tex an incredibly smug grin. 

“Oh.” It all clicked into place. “You want to dominate me.” 

Reaching up, the other woman patted her head. “There we go, I knew there was a brain somewhere in there!” Tex would have commented on the fact that she was an AI and didn’t need a brain, but semantics felt useless. 

Instead, she leaned back against the wall and looked up at Grey. Debated her options. Very few people were allowed to dominate her, and those people were usually people she had known for years. At the time, there were only two. And they were both dead. 

But Grey was incredibly attractive, and there was something about the thought of her much less powerful body forcing Tex into submission, dominating her in every way, that made heat pool in around her waist. 

“If you find a way to use my current collection as strap ons, or come up with a better idea, then fuck it I’ll let you do whatever the hell you want with me.” There was a pause, and then, “Within reason.” 

The doctor let out a very girly laugh. “Wonderful, now if you could just strip down to nothing while I pursue your collection for ideas, we can get started with this lovely experiment!” 

Snorting, Tex shook her head as Grey rolled off of her lap and began to go through her toys again. While the other woman was busy, she began to peel her sports bra and boxers off, tossing them to the end of the bed like always. “Do you have a hypothesis?” 

“Mmmh…” She said, picking up a particularly large golden dildo. “Dominating Agent Texas, the Agent Texas can lead to her having one of the best orgasms of her life.” 

“Heh. Sounds like a plan.” 

“Hey, how much you do you care for your boxers?” 

“I… What?” 

“Just answer the question please!” Grey said in an incredibly shrill voice. 

“... Just leave me enough pairs to get through the week?” 

“Thank you!” 

Opening her mouth to ask a question, but realizing it would probably just end in further confusion for her, Tex leaned back against the wall. She had a tiny room all to herself, and an even tinier bed, but she had always preferred sparse, more military-esque fittings. 

And at the other side of that tiny room, Emily had her back turned to Tex, humming to herself as she patched together various items. It took her a few minutes, and in the meantime Tex began to get herself… Ready. 

She had already been in the mood when she let Grey in, but there was a significant difference between being in the mood and being in the mood. So she let her hands explore, one cupping a breast tenderly, the other sliding down between her legs. 

Pushing two fingers down, she brushed past her clit and dipped in between her folds, stroking herself lovingly. It always hard to start like this, gentle and nice to get her ready before she took on the heavier, rougher stuff. Soft pushes and presses, gentle hip gyrations. Just enough to make that sweet heat pool in her core again, before letting her fingers go back up to her clit and swirl around. 

“Getting eager, are we?” Grey scolded as she came back to the foot of the bed, leaning over it with a grin. “Who told you you could touch yourself like that?” 

Taking a deep breath, Tex pulled back and sat up on the bed. “Right. The whole domination thing.” 

“I’m in charge, for now at least.” Grey said, climbing up on top of the bed. “Spread those pretty legs open for me, and don’t worry. Tonight will be all about you.” She was practically purring with each word, watching Tex through narrowed eyes. Like a predator about to pounce on her prey. 

Keeping her eyes on Grey’s piercing brown ones, Tex slowly opened up her legs for the doctor, firmly planting her feet in the bed. Grey grinned at her, slowly moving forward before leaning down. 

Placing one firm hand on Tex’s thigh, she dug her nails in and slowly pushed her tongue in past her lips. There was a soft gasp from her, and she closed her eyes, leaning back. Grey didn’t hesitate or take her time, moving her tongue up to Tex’s clit and flicking it before moving back down. The free hand that wasn’t on her thigh went to her clit, pushing down against it as her tongue pushed in even deeper. 

“Oh, fuck…” When was the last time someone had given her oral sex? She couldn’t even remember, hell she couldn’t even remember what it had felt like but damn did it feel good. Her muscles tightened up, and she couldn’t help but want to reach out and grab, grab something or anything. 

As Grey pushed in deeper with her tongue, her thumb began to slowly rub Tex’s clit in small circles, moving from one side to the other with Tex’s gasps. Her head bobbed, just a bit, and it was at that moment that Tex decided to reach out and grab her head. Fingers threaded through silky, thin hair and grabbed on tightly. She didn’t use it to control her movements, that would get her reprimanded. Instead, she just pulled on the handfuls of hair, making sure that if the soft gasps weren’t enough for Grey to know how she was making her feel, the hair pulling would be enough.

Pulling back, Grey grinned wickedly up at Tex, “You’re already reacting so well!” Licking her lips, she winked at her before diving back in. 

The brief pause was all Tex’s body needed to overreact as Emily moved up and began focusing her mouth’s attention on Tex’s clit, one finger pressing against her entrance. Her back arched up as the finger began to push inside, slowly but surely. Nails ran along the other woman’s scalp, digging in as pain and pleasure began to mix together. Tex always had been a bit of a masochist. 

Emily’s tongue kept Tex plenty distracted from the initial pain, swirling around and pushing down on the sensitive nerves. Each twist and turn of the tongue sent sparks throughout her muscles, and her legs twitched and jerked in response. Another finger found it’s way inside of her, and she groaned out in response. 

“Fucking hell, woman.” She muttered, sitting up to look down at Grey, biting her lip. “How the hell did you get so good at--Fuck.” Tex couldn’t help but moan again as Grey pushed in a third and final finger. She looked up at Tex with wide, curious eyes as her fingers began to push in and out. 

She would pull them out, slowly, then push them back in with rough force, turning and curling them to make sure to hit all of Tex’s sweet spots. The ones that made her squirm and jerk and twitch under Grey’s ministrations. Each rough thrust made her gasp and groan in pleasure, fingers twisting Grey’s hair as she leaned back once more, eyes closed. 

It was like she was riding a roller coaster, getting closer and closer to the top. Grey’s tongue flicked and pushed and pressed against her clit, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. 

Then she was at the top of the roller coaster, with all of the pressure to just let go and ride it all out pushing down on her. Her muscles tensed, breath hitched in her throat, each nerve in her body urging her to just let go. Exhaling sharply, she gave in and immediately began to ride out the waves of pleasure that coursed through her body. 

Her hips moved without her control, riding Grey’s face and fingers as her orgasm reached it’s peak, each second lasting a minute. Each movement sent more pleasure rushing through her body, until it finally took it’s course and she was left breathless, still twitching in some spots. 

Very slowly, Grey pulled her fingers out of Tex’s wet cunt and sat up. She watched as the other woman very slowly licked the fingers that were covered in her juices, looking smug the entire time.

“That went very well.” She said, rolling back on her knees. 

Snorting, Tex did her best to pull herself back up. “Get enough data from me that time around, you mad fuckin’ scientist?” 

“Quite.” Grey said, emphasizing the word. “But don’t think I’m done with you, no not yet. We still have one more… Test before we’re finished here.” 

“Oh?” Tex asked, raising an eyebrow. “Did you build a strap-on?” 

“Mmmhm. But that’s not important, not right now. Which vibrator is your favorite?”

“Oh, the blue one.” Tex paused, curious. “Do I even bother asking why?” 

Hopping off of the bed, Emily trotted to Tex’s dresser and picked up the small blue vibrator she had. “I have read many, many books on sexual pleasure. For, scientific and personal reasons of course! And most come to one conclusion, that most people who are like you have to have clitoral stimuli in order to orgasm. So.” Holding up the small vibe, she pushed it on, letting it buzz. 

“Huh.” Tex had to give her that. “So, what’s next then? Strap-on with vibrator?” 

“Yup!” 

Parting her legs, she looked up at Grey with a raised eyebrow “Well, the fuck are you waiting for?” 

“Still so eager. I love it.” Grinning, Grey tossed the vibe onto the bed before grabbing the strap on. It was made out of an old piece of Tex’s underwear, one of her few pairs of briefs. The dildo being used was thick, long and dark blue with glitter.   
Staring at it, she looked up at Grey, watching as the woman pulled it on over her own underwear. “This will do perfectly. Hey, we’re the same size in panties! How nice.” Placing her hands on her hips, she grinned proudly at Tex, who gave her a thumbs up. She had never used the dildo that was about to be used before, and she was curious to see if it would actually fit and feel good. 

“Let’s do this shit, Grey.” 

“Right!” Standing next to the bed, Grey smirked down at Tex. “I want you to use that pretty lil mouth of yours to lube up this bad boy, before I use it on you! Think you can do that?” 

Crawling to the edge of the bed, Tex appraised the dildo then glanced up at Emily. “There’s no way I’m fitting all of this in my mouth. You know that, right?” 

Reaching over, Grey patted her head like she was some sort of dog, or cat, or some shit. “I’m sure you’ll do your best, won’t you?” 

Rolling her eyes, Tex decided it was best not to comment and instead leaned forward. Thankfully it wasn’t an actual cock, so she didn’t have to worry about being perfect in the blow job. 

Slacking her jaw, she gripped the base of the strap on and took the cock in her mouth, ever so slowly, letting her throat adjust as it hit the back. She couldn’t actually gag, but there was still some feelings of being quite uncomfortable with taking a cock in her mouth she couldn’t quite fit. 

But she did her best anyways, sitting up on her knees to get a better angle as Grey pushed her hips forward, sliding the cock further inside Tex’s mouth. It tasted like how most silicone did, the mild plastic taste filling up her mouth. At least it was better than the bitter, almost salty way most cocks did. 

Gripping the base of the cock to give herself more control, she hollowed out her cheeks and bobbed her head. As she did so, fingers threaded through her hair and grabbed roughly, forcing her to look up. Grey stood above her, the hand she wasn’t using in Tex’s hair groping one of her small tits roughly, long nails flicking at the hardened nipple as she watched the blonde go down on her strap on. Her eyes were narrowed ever so slightly, and as Tex’s eyes widened the grip on her hair got even stronger with Grey suddenly shoving her face forward, forcing her to take more of the cock in her mouth. 

Groaning and sputtering, she let out a gasp of relief as Emily suddenly let go of her hair, releasing her and letting her fall forward, head pressed against her thigh. The smaller woman stroked her hair gently, letting the long blonde locks fall around her face before pushing her back on the bed. 

“Absolutely excellent!” It was a bit frightening how easily the chipper, peppy voice that Grey had could switch on, despite the narrowed, almost predatory look in her eyes. “Now roll over, and open up those absolutely gorgeous legs.” 

“What?” Tex asked between gasps as she wiped her mouth, trying to ignore the lingering taste of the silicone dildo. “Don’t want to see my pretty lil face when you fuck my cunt?”

“Now, now.” Tapping the side of her thigh, Grey tsked and shook her head. “It’s not that I don’t want to see your face when I finally get you to cum. I just enjoy making things more difficult!” 

Groaning, Tex debated for a split second between ignoring Grey and just laying there to take the punishment. She chose the punishment. 

Laying back on the bed, she grabbed the vibrator and, staring Grey down, said firmly, “No. I want to be fucked like this.” Really she didn’t have much of a preference, she just enjoyed pushing people to their limits. 

Grey sighed, shook her head and knelt down on the bed. “Texas, you really do not want to push me. Now, roll over on your knees, or I will force you too.” 

“I’ve lifted a god damn warthog over my head, Grey. I’d like to see you try.” Tex sneered, leaning forward to smirk at her. 

Shrugging, Grey just grinned. “Alright!” She said cheerfully, climbing over Tex, who had barely enough time to register what was happening before Grey was pushing inside of her, roughly and forcefully. She groaned at the sudden feeling of being full and stretched, whining and arching her back up. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” She whispered, emphasizing the last bit. When Grey was as far inside of her as she could, she paused, looking down at Tex. 

“... Aren’t you supposed to, not fucking give in to me?” Tex asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Grey lifted one of her hands, revealing the blue vibrator. In the sudden act of penetration, Tex had been so distracted she hadn’t even noticed that it had been taken from her. As she opened her mouth to protest, Grey pulled out with a victorious grin. 

“You and I both know I can’t physically force you to roll over, silly. So I did the next best thing. Take this from you.” Crossing her arms, she rolled back and hummed. “Now, will you roll over for me like a good girl?” 

Narrowing her eyes at the smaller woman, Tex swore but she complied. Rolling over, she got down on her knees. Her elbows and forearms were pressed against the sheets, head down as her ass stuck up in the air. 

“There. Are you fucking happy?” She muttered as Emily ran a hand up her back, following her spine. 

“Absolutely. Here’s your prize.” Grey passed the vibrator back to Tex. “Go ahead and use it on yourself as you please.” 

Burying her head in the crook of her elbow, Tex took a deep breath, taking the vibe in her hand and turning it on. Grey ever so gently caressed her backside, parting her legs ever so slightly before pushing in once more. This time she was more gentle, giving Tex the time she needed to adjust as she buried the silicone cock inside of her. 

“There we go.” Grey purred, grabbing Tex’s hips as she paused. Tex was doing her best not to groan, focusing instead on taking the vibrator that was in her hands and pressing it against her clit. The instant rush of pleasure she got overwhelmed her, and gripping the sheets she let out a tiny moan. 

That was all the encouragement Grey needed, pulling out before pushing back in, rougher this time. She didn’t hesitate to dial it up to ten almost instantly, her thrusts becoming harder and faster inside of Tex. The feeling of the cock stretching her and filling her before pulling out, leaving her feel almost empty before pushing back in with force was enough to get her to squirm under Grey, without even needing the vibrator.

But with the vibrator, Tex quickly became a mess. Squirming and moaning her muscles flexed and tightened around the dildo, a thin layer of sweat forming as Grey bent over her and fucked her, nails digging into her hips, enough to draw blood. 

Tex did her best to focus on her clit, despite Grey’s constant thrusting. She moved the vibrator around her clit, pressing it down whenever she got the biggest rushes of pleasure, then moving on to whichever spot was the most sensitive next. The sensations combined were almost overwhelming, with Tex biting down and sucking on her arm to keep from moaning or groaning. 

Grey hummed sweetly, some classical, 16th Century song, as she kept it up, not even taking a moment to pause and ask how Tex was doing. She was completely focused on the task at hand, although every so often she’d pause and realign herself, pounding into Tex from some new angle. 

The biting and sucking on her arm was going to be enough to end up in a hickie, but Tex couldn’t care less. Each thrust was finally starting to get in time with her movements along her clit, as she stopped moving from one part to another and began rubbing in haphazard, messy circles. The moment that Grey’s cock pushed as far inside of her as it could aligned itself with the moment her clit sent a jolt of pleasure through her, and it was all she could do to just focus on that pleasure. Ignore the sounds of her breathing, of Emily’s humming, of the wet sound from the cock pulling out then pushing back in, ignore everything and focus on just the simple pleasure and dopamine she was getting from it all. 

Groaning, she felt herself tense up around the cock, and all of the sudden she was gasping for air as her hips began to buck uncontrollably and the circular movements of her vibrator on her clit became more rough and quick, riding out the sudden rush. Every ounce of her was tensed up, her free hand twitching as she moaned out names, any name that came to mind. Grey’s, Church’s, Kaikaina’s, she couldn’t help herself she just had to say something, anything. 

As soon as it came, it was gone, and she was left to fall forward, turning the vibrator off and letting it fall to the bed. Grey pulled out with a satisfied, “Ah-hah” and let her lay there in peace for a bit, still breathing heavily. 

When she could finally think, she sat up, pushing her messy locks of blonde hair out of her face and glancing back at Emily, who tossed the strap on the floor and began to pull on her pants and shorts. “Get everything you wanted?” Tex asked, her voice hoarse. Part of her wanted to be held, to be petted and caressed and touched. The other part of her could care less that Grey was leaving. There were feelings there, between both of them, but they were both too focused on different goals to really do anything with the feelings. 

“All that and more, dear.” Emily turned to Tex, letting her short black hair fall forward after releasing it from it’s ponytail. “Let me know if there’s anything more you need, I’ll be in my office.” 

“Right. Yeah.” Tex grunted and rolled onto her back as Emily put her shoes on, then left without another word. It was better that way. Better to not get attached to anyone. 

Still, Tex couldn’t help but spend the rest of the night cuddled up with pillow.


End file.
